


Maling Akala

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: Kasalanan kasi ni Baekhyun.





	Maling Akala

**Author's Note:**

> di ko rin alam ano to HAHAHA

May umaalog.

Binuksan ni Sehun ang isang mata at nakita ang mukha ng kaibigan na mukhang balisa at natataranta.

“Sehun, gising! Huy!”

Niyuyugyog pa rin siya nito kaya minulat niya na pareho at bumangon para umupo. “Ano ba, Soo?! Ang aga aga.”

“Bumalik na siya!” Pasigaw na sabi nito habang pinapadyak padyak ang mga paa. Cinombohan pa ng pout. Amputa.

Hinilamos ni Sehun ang kamay sa mukha bago magbuntong hininga. “Sino?”

“Si Jongin? Yung childhood friend ko. Yung crush ko. Yung—“

Tinaas ni Sehun ang isang kamay para patigilin ito. “Love of your life, get ko na. Oh, ano ngayon? Diba dapat nagcecelebrate ka?”

Pinanlakihan siya ng mata ng kaibigan. “Totoo ka ba? Huling kita ko dun kutuhin pa ko!”

“So? Kalbo ka na nga eh. Pinoproblema mo pa talaga yon.” Natatawa tawang sagot nito. Lumayo siya nang maalalang baka masampolan siya ng pingot. 

“Leche ka talaga.” Kumunot ang noo nito. “Di ko kasi alam kung naaalala pa ko nun. 10 years din yun ah. Nagulat nga sila na dito ulit siya titira. Eh okay na nga sila sa abroad ng pamilya niya.”

Ngumisi si Sehun. “Baka namiss ka?”

Napabuga na lang siya ng hangin. “Namiss eh hindi nga ako cinontact kahit kailan? Baka nga may jowa na yun.”

Tinitigan lang siya ng nakakatawa ng kaibigan. “Para kang timang.”

Di pa rin siya natinag. “Alam ko na.”

“Ano?”

“Magpanggap tayo.”

***

“Alam mo di ko pa rin gets ano point nito.” Maingat na sabi ni Sehun habang nagkakamot ng ulo gamit ang kanan niyang kamay. Mahigpit na hawak kasi ni Kyungsoo yung kabila.

Hinigit lang nito ang mga kamay nila lalo. “Wag na maraming satsat. Baka lumabas na yun any minute now.”

Napataas ng kilay ang kaibigan. “Pano mo alam?”

“Hm, lapit na dumaan si Kuya Minseok eh.”

“Anong konek ng dirty ice cream ni Kuya Minseok sa kababata mo?” Seryosong tanong nito.

“Suki kasi kami nun! Pag ayaw ako bigyan ng barya ni Mama nililibre ako. Yung nasa cup pa ha!” Pagmamalaki nito. “Walang wala yung apa mo.”

Napatakip ng bibig si Sehun, waring naiinsulto. “Nagkukumpara ka talaga? Libre kaya kita magnum jan! Ano labas tayo, saan mo gusto. Dipping dots, cold stone, ano sagot!”

“Wag na. Mahuli ka pa ni tito. Kupitero ka eh.” Pang-aasar nito na di naman pinalampas ni Sehun kaya kinalas niya ang mga kamay nila at hineadlock ang mas maliit hanggang sa tawa lang sila nang tawa at di na namalayan na nakatigil na ang cart ni Kuya Minseok at si Jongin na nakatitig sa kanila. 

“Kyungsoo?”

Napatigil ang dalawa sa kulitan at napatingin sa confused na Jongin. Napatigil din sa pagscoop si Kuya Minseok. 

“Kyungsoo, ikaw nga! Kamusta ka?”

Naiihi na si Kyungsoo kasi putangina, nakatingin si Jongin sa kanya. Nakangiti. Patient na naghihintay ng sagot. 

Siniko siya ni Sehun nang mapansing nawawala na sa ulirat ang kaibigan. Di alam ni Kyungsoo pero hinablot niya ulit ang kamay ni Sehun at pinagdaop ang mga palad nila. “Masaya.”

Nawala nang onti ang ngiti ni Jongin. Napaubo si Kuya Minseok. “Ah, libre ko na bilang nagbabalik si Jongin.” Awkward na sabi ni Kuya Minseok sabay scoop ng ice cream nila.

Pilit namang binalik ni Jongin ang ngiti sa labi niya. “Pakilala mo naman yan!” Pinaraanan niya ng tingin ang kasama ng kababata. “Tagal na rin.”

“Park tayo?”

***

“Gano katagal na kayo?” 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Sehun na nasa katabing swing. Nagkibit balikat lang ito. Animal.

“Ano,” panimula ni Kyungsoo. “2 years after nung umalis kayo lumipat sila sa dating bahay nila Mang Jongsuk? 3 years after naging kami?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin. “Di ka sure?”

“Eh ano kasi, di namin kineekeep track yun. Haha.” Kabadong sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay bigay ng malamang tingin kay Sehun. “Diba, Hun?”

Halos maduwal si Sehun sa tono na ginamit ng kaibigan. Imbes kasi na Hun na palaway niya, ginamit niya yung tono ng hun sa honey. Konting konti na lang masisilaban na niya ang kalbong to. Mabawian nga.

“Oo. Sweet lang kami behind closed doors.” Sabay ngisi ng nakakaloko. Halos mamutla na si Jongin. “Ikaw ba, Jongin? Wala kang boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

“Ah, taken na.” 

“Taken ka na?!” Halos pasigaw na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Kukutusan na talaga ni Sehun to sa sobrang pahalata. 

“Yung gusto ko taken na.” Malungkot na sagot nito. “Pero basta masaya siya, oks na ko dun.”

Kumirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Hindi lang para sa kababata pero para rin sa kanya. Bakit hindi na lang kasi siya. Punyeta.

“Pero wag na natin pag-usapan yun.” Pagtutuloy nito. “Ano na bang bago dito?”

“Si Baekhyun nagladlad na. Kwento ni Kyungsoo maangas daw yun nung bata pa kayo eh.” Kwento ni Sehun na natatawa tawa. “Ngayon araw araw rumarampa.”

Buti naman at mukhang bumalik ang mood ni Jongin. “Tangina, seryoso?” Di makapaniwalang tanong nito. “Lagi pa ngang may dalang tirador dati yun. Si Kyungsoo tuloy lagi nagtatago sa likod ko.”

“Hoy!” Angal nito. “Ikaw kaya humaharang sakin nun. Wag mo ko binabaligtad ah.”

“Sus.” Nakangiting mapang-asar si Jongin. “Aminin mo na kasi, Soo. Knight in shining armor mo ako noon.”

Nagblush naman agad si Kyungsoo.

Nakatitig lang si Sehun sa dalawa at napaisip.

_Hay, mga tanga._

***

Narealize rin ni Kyungsoo na di niya gets kung bakit nagpapanggap sila. Pero tinuloy pa rin nila kasi nangyari na. ‘Magbbreak’ na lang siguro sila next week. 

Habang patuloy ang pagpapanggap, nalaman ni Kyungsoo na bumalik na si Jongin for good. Hinayaan na rin ng parents niya dahil graduate na siya at malaya nang gawin kung anong gusto niya. Bumisita na lang daw ito kung kailan niya gusto. Ikinamusta rin naman nila si Kyungsoo. 

Nakakatuwa nga kasi parang mga bata ulit sila. Madalas silang dalawa lang ang lumalabas, lakad lakad lang, bonding habang kumakain ng dirty ice cream ni Kuya Minseok. Minsan mukhang gustong tanungin ni Jongin kung bakit wala si Sehun, kung okay lang, kung pwede ba. Pero sa isang ngiti ni Kyungsoo, nawawala lahat yun.

Pero syempre, bound na merong mangyayari. At kasalanan yun ni Byun Baekhyun.

***

Naglalakad silang dalawa pauwi nang matanaw si Baekhyun na rumarampa. Malamang sa malamang nag-aabang na naman kay Yixing na bantay ng tindahan nila Tito Junmyeon. 

Mukhang natanaw rin sila nito dahil tumakbo ito papalapit sa kanila.

“Huy Jongin! Long time ah. Kamusta?” Masayang bati nito. Napairap na lang si Kyungsoo. 

“Ito nagbabalik.” Marahan na sagot ng binata. “Balita ko bagong buhay ka na?”

Pinalo naman nito ang biceps ni Jongin. May papisil pisil pa. Si Kyungsoo rin malapit nang pumisil ng singit. Di pa naman siya naggupit ng kuko. 

“Nako, wag na natin pag-usapan si past Baekhyun. Deds na yun.” Humarap naman si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo nang biglang may maalala. “Anyway, si Sehun pala nasan? Hiniram yung rollers ko di pa binabalik.”

Sasagot na sana si Kyungsoo ng “di ko alam” nang biglang nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun, nakatingin sa bandang likuran nila. “Gagong yun! Sabi niya di niya type yung ex ko?!”

Napalingon naman si Jongin at Kyungsoo at halos manginig sa takot ang huli nang makita si Sehun na nakakapit sa braso ni Chanyeol. Gusto na talagang mamatay ni Kyungsoo lalo na nang hinalikan pa sa noo ang kaibigan niya.

Putangina.

Kinabahan siya nang tingnan ang kababata. Magkasalubong ang mga kilay nito at matalas ang tingin. Nanginginig pa ang mga kamao. Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Mukhang sa mukha niya tatama ang mga iyon. 

Bago pa sumugod si Jongin ay agad siyang kumapit sa braso nito. “May sasabihin ako.”

***

“Ba’t kasi nagsinungaling pa kayo?” Frustrated na tanong ni Jongin. “Alam mo ba gano kahirap magpigil?”

“Sorry na.” Paglalambing ni Kyungsoo habang paulit ulit na nirurub ang matabang pisngi sa braso ng kababata. “Bati na tayo?”

“Alam mo ba kung gano kahirap na di ka contact-in nung umalis ako? Ilang beses akong muntik bumigay pero inisip ko na baka di ko mapigilang bumalik pag ginawa ko yun. Tapos nung bumalik na ako makikita kong may iba ka? Di pa tayo nagsisimula tapos agad. Tangina, Soo. Alam mo bang ang hassle nun?”

“Sorry na.” Pout. Ano ba namang laban ni Jongin dyan. “Babawi talaga ako.”

“Paano?”

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya. 

Napalunok si Jongin.

“Movie marathon? Just like the old times?”

Napabuga ng hininga si Jongin at napailing. “Mahal talaga kita.”

***

“Sa hinaba haba ng prusisyon sa simbahan din pala ang tuloy.”

“May kasalanan ka pa sakin.” Banat ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. “Saka kelan pa naging kayo ni Chanyeol? Ba’t di ko alam yan?”

“Ikaw pwede lumandi ako bawal?” Paghahamon ni Sehun. 

“Oo na, thank you na. Gusto mo lumuhod pa ako sa harap mo?” 

“Sure ka gusto mo akong luhuran? Bet ko di yan maaappreciate ni Jongin.” Natatawang pang-aasar ng kaibigan.

“Gago.”

“Beb!”

Napalingon sila kay Jongin na may hawak na dalawang chocolate ice cream sa cup. 

“Ice cream ni Kuya Jongdae yan. Nang maiba naman.”

Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng kasintahan. “Sweet mo talaga.”

“Ako bitter na wala pang ice cream. Osiya.” Pagmamaktol ni Sehun bago sumibat.

Napabungisngis na lang ang dalawa.


End file.
